OOS 16
Notunoth 1, the morning after capturing Noah and turning him over to the officials of Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 15 and 16, immediately after OOS 15. Transcript Kiono: Kiono probably gets up last because she stayed up significantly later than any of the other people who actually sleep. Pronza: Pronza does not sleep, but wanders off in the morning, managing to open the door to Kiono's room by jumping up and thrashing until the knob twists enough to let her through. She then makes the short journey to where Tallo and Veggrek are, climbing up the bedpost and onto the bed. '' ''Where she stands over Tallo. Watching. Unmoving. Unblinking. Veggrek: At some point, probably a while before Tallo as is usually the case for them, Veggrek wakes up. The first thing he sees is Pronza, and in response he practically flings himself off the bed, scrambling into a ready stance, where is his spear— ”Oh.“ He relaxes, in pose if not in pulse. “Good morning, Pronza. Did you— um. Do you sleep? No, I’m sorry. Did you have a good night?” Pronza: Pronza's head jerks towards him, and she stares at him for awhile. Then her head rotates slowly back around to staring at Tallo Tallo: tallo awakens and screams bloody murder Ondo: Ondo, in the other room, looks up from his work. "Oh, it sounds like Tallo's awake." Veggrek: “Good morning, Tallo.” Pronza: Pronza planks and rolls off the bed, thunking to the ground and then under the bed. Tallo: it takes tallo a hot minute to realize what happened, but then she burrito-crawls in her covers to the edge of the bed and peeks her head off the edge to look under “uh...didnt mean to startle you, pronza.” Veggrek: Veggrek leans down to peer under the bed as well. “Is that what that was? I was operating on the assumption that she woke us to show us something under there.” Tallo: well that certainly woke me up Pronza: Pronza rolls back out and stares at the ceiling, before holding her hands out in front of her, cupped around something Veggrek: “Pronza? What have you got— Right, you can’t answer. Um— should I go get the others?” Tallo: tallo hesitates a sec, then puts her hands out to take whatever it is Pronza: Pronza deposits her find into Tallo's hands. it is a large spider. Tallo: tallo shrieks and drops it, shaking herself off runs and hides in the bathroom Akaros: The spider lands and disappears into a puff of smoke, and Akaros' laughter echoes faintly Tallo: akaros and pronza are on my shit list, effective immediately Ondo: Ondo passes by Tallo in the hall, probably. "Tallo - is everything alright?" Veggrek: Veggrek goes for his spear. Tallo: “oh yeah great. i love being awoken to remembering my near-death experience with a spider.” sarcastically through the bathroom door “that i....uh...had in a dream recently.” Ondo: "When did you - Uh huh." Pronza: Pronza's head snaps around to looking at Ondo, her arms crossed. Ondo: Ondo stares at Pronza. "...What is it?" Pronza: She continues starting. Akaros: "....Sorry. I didn't tell her that might be a thing." Akaros says "My bad." Veggrek: “What is happening? Is this— fine?” Proza: Pronza looks away from Ondo, and clatters over to the door Tallo is behind. She thunks her head on the wall and slowly scratches at it with regret. Ondo: Ondo glances at Veg, and shrugs. "I don't entirely know." "Uh, Tallo I think Pronza is trying to say she's sorry. Or she's trying to break in. You know what, I'll just go get the letter chart." Tallo: tallo wipes the sleepies from her eyes and emerges from the bathroom Veggrek: Veggrek folds his hands around his spear, rests his head on it, and prays under his breath to Belxari for guidance. Ondo: Ondo goes and gets the alphabet paper from the room and comes back with it, kneeling down to Pronza's level. Ondo: "What's up?" Tallo: tallo is busy getting her stuff together and preparing to go get breakfast not really paying anyone else any mind Pronza: Pronza taps out "sorry Tallo, Akaros asked me to do it. He said you liked spiders." Tallo: rolls her eyes “it’s a busy day, let’s just get ready.” Pronza: Pronza stares at the ground. Perhaps dejectedly. Perhaps she is just a haunted doll. Veggrek: Veggrek gingerly pats Pronza’s head. “She, um— didn’t sleep well. It’s not your fault.” Kiono: Kiono eventually wakes up and realizes that nobody is in the room. She hastily grabs her stuff (which is always packed before she sleeps) and heads out for breakfast, watching for signs of the rest of the party. Which means she walks out the door in just a little bit too much of a rush, then pulls up short upon finding you all '''right there'.'' Veggrek: “Good morning, Kiono.” Kiono: "Ah, yes, good morning." She eyes the situation. "What is-- you know, nevermind. I'm going to eat breakfast. Has anyone else not eaten yet?" Veggrek: Veggrek raises his hand. “And Tallo just woke up. Unless she had breakfast in the bathroom...” Tallo: tallo pulls pronza aside out of earshot of the others “you wanna make up for it? when we get breakfast, i’ll get you some honey. spread it aaaaaaall over a-dawg and then get scabacca’s attention. ancient dragon god now covered in foxdog saliva.” “heh, you know even if it doesnt work, the mental image alone of a dragon covered in honey is still pretty funny...” Pronza: Pronza meets Tallo's gaze and goes to give a thumbs-up, except she's not got any, so instead she nods vigorously Ondo: Ondo at this point, has helpfully left for the other room, so he can gather up his things before going down to breakfast. Gloom: As you all head downstairs, you hear some voices "Another dang sunrise! How many more of these do you think we'll get?" A grumpy gruff exclaims. "All of them, I hope!" Lucie responds cheerfully. You see what you are beginning to gather are the regulars of Shade Tree Inn. Three old farmers together at a table, and a young woman reading while drinking coffee. Lucie waves when she spots you. "Hey if it isn't the talk of the town themselves!" She says, "Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry about everything. I still can't even believe what Noah did." Kiono: "It was... appalling to say the least. Hopefully he is punished to the fullest extent your people allow." Tallo: “are you...okay?” “also do you have any extra honey?” Veggrek: “We’re sorry about the sun.” Lucie She pales a little at Kiono's comment "Maybe..." Then to Tallo "Yes and Yes, thank you very much! How much do you need?" The old men grumble about the sun because it's different but no one is actually upset enough about it to engage Veggrek on the topic. Tallo: “uh. a lot. i like honey.” “glad you’re doing okay.” Lucie: "Here, this is the good stuff." She goes behind the bar and lifts a heavy jar up onto the counter. The label says 'WEREBEES'. "And yeah, it was a little scary, but K-Cheese was there, and then you guys showed up!" She says "I can't believe I almost ended up like....." She trails off as she catches sight of the animate doll, currently hiding behind Ondo. "Oh, yeah. Uh." Ondo: "K-Cheese?" Tallo: tallo takes the werebee jar and will eventually open it and inconspicuously offer it to pronza once everyone’s settled in and eating Veggrek: Veggrek straightens his posture. “We’re going to the Platinum Disk to have the girls brought back.” Ondo: "Oh right, about that - Veggrek, Tallo, we didn't get the chance to tell you last night, but we have the necessary funds." Veggrek: “Oh! Oh, that’s wonderful! Belxari, may she be praised, has offered us a direct teleport there.” Tallo: “how did you acquire these funds exactly????” Kiono: Kiono glances at Ondo. "Belxari, we suspect." Ondo: "We didn't see her. But we found exactly six diamonds placed in Noah's shop, that he had no awareness of." Veggrek: “Praise be to Belxari’s mercy and benevolence.” Ondo: "Divine intervention seems like a safe bet, especially if she's offered us a teleport as well." Tallo: “convenient.” Veggrek: “We are truly blessed.” Tallo: hands pronza the open honey jar Kiono: "When, uh, was she expecting us for the teleport? And where? I wanted to visit the bookshop before we, ah, left." Pronza: Pronza accepts the honey jar and begins to drag it beneath the table near Ondo Tallo: “she said in the morning today at the chapel.” “did you get all of the...skulls?” “and did you find any more creepy gooey monsters while you were at it?” Ondo: "Yes to the first question, no to the second." Tallo: “man, wonder how noah avoided her. wonder what she was....” isnt intending to be saying this out loud, mumbling to herself Ondo: "Perhaps Kira Andromeda will know, if I send her one of those vials we collected." Tallo: “who??” Ondo: "She was an enchanter I met. Very intelligent. We went on a date." Tallo: tallo’s eyes go SO wide “WHAT?!” Ondo: "Or maybe her and Akaros went on a date? It wasn't really clear." Kiono: Kiono cocks an eyebrow. "What's a... date?" Tallo: “oh my gosh hehehe what is she like? i didnt know you had it in you hehehehehe” “heheh—wait WHAT?!?!?!” Pronza: Pronza hoists the honey onto the bench, as sneakily as she can muster Akaros: "She was fine, for a mortal. Lot of questions about dragons. Took some samples." Akaros says Tallo: “you guys have. so much explaining to do when we’re in the platinum disc.” “speaking of dragons though....” Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono. "I am not entirely certain. I think it is when two or more people do an activity together, but at least one of them is overly interested and at least one of them is exceedingly nervous." Kiono: "That sounds.... unpleasant." "Is this a thing people do intentionally, or does it just happen?" Akaros: "I was fairly certain a date was a kind of fruit." "She didn't have any." Ondo: "Sometimes there is the pretense of continuing to go on more dates, and then getting married, but sometimes people just do the one. I don't know." Akaros: "Well I assume she didn't have any, as there wasn't any food at all." Akaros isn't really talking '''to' anyone'' Tallo: glances at lucie if she’s not preoccupied, like, you see what i put up with Kiono: "Oh, it's... how people get.. married? Is Akaros going to marry Kira Andromeda?" Tallo: “please tell me you at least know about the birds and the bees, the lot of you.” Ondo: Ondo stares. "What do birds and bees have to do with dates? Am I missing something?" Kiono: "I know of birds and bees, yes?" Tallo: “yep. about what i expected.” Akaros: "Birds eat the fruit and distribute seeds, bees pollinate the flowers, of course." "And I'm sure if I was capable of drinking, it would be all over the table right now. Thank you for that, Kiono." Ondo: "I could knock a glass over for you." Tallo: Tallo is laughing her butt off at. just all of this. Kiono: "???" Akaros: "I have no intention of marrying. In the first place I'm not sure anyone's got the authority to officiate, and that's just the first item on the list." Ondo: Ondo is looking at Tallo. "I still want to know about the birds and the bees. Do you think that's why Kira never asked me on another one?" Tallo: “hahahahahahaha stop it i cant—i cant breathe—hahahahahaha—!!!!” “i seriously wanna bring up—hahahaha—ow my sides!!!!” Kiono: Kiono shakes her head. Some day she might understand what Tallo is talking about. Someday. Maybe. Ondo: "Nevermind, I'm going to go ask Lucie." Tallo: “NO” “hahaha—she’s—she’s been through enough hahaha—!!” Ondo” "?????" Tallo: tries to calm down “some—some other time hahaha. it’s really not imp—pffft—important right now. there’s other things to....hehehe oh my god....other things to discuss.” “at...at the disc, okay? hehehe” takes a deep breath Veggrek: Alright I guess this is canon now. Veggrek calls over his shoulder: “I’ll explain where children come from when we have a spare moment. Now, then, gentlemen, since I believe I’m at least partially responsible for the state of the sky right now, I wanted to ask how you lot are getting on...” Ondo: "Where children come fr... Oh she was talking about sex." Tallo: “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STOP, IT SERIOUSLY HURTS” Old Men: The old men grumble, but they seem more interested in grumbling than they are legitimately inconvenienced. Asked directly, they have no real complaints, and one thanks you for your efforts in solving what has been revealed to them as a string of serial murders. He pats your shoulder grandfatheringly Veggrek: I begin to cry. Tallo: some more deep breaths as tallo works on calming down her laughing fit Kiono: Kiono looks at Ondo, then Tallo, then immediately gives up. "I'm going to the bookstore for a short while after I finish this food." Veggrek: “I— of course, I mean, Council knows we don’t do that sort of thing for the praise, it just— m-means so much to me to know that we really are making things better...” Tallo: “before the bookstore, two. um. questions.” Ondo: Ondo is peering beyond them to watch Veg and make sure things are relatively alright, but regards Tallo. "Yes?" Kiono: "What, you don't want to wait until the Platinum Disk like all the others?" Tallo: ignores kiono’s remark “stupid-grandpa-cloak, is it really okay for you to show up at the platinum disk, of all places? even with the ring, that’s kinda....” Old Men: The old men do not really know how to console Veggrek, and so just pat him on the head and say a gruff thanks and collectively shuffle out the door, cowards that they are. Pronza: Pronza begins to climb Mt. Ondo, casually dribbling honey behind her Akaros: "If it were anyone else, I'd be concerned. But Bahamut is...." Akaros pauses for a moment. "Probably the only idiot I trust not to be in on it, or anything else, ever." Veggrek: “Oh— oh no, don’t leave, I’m sorry, I’ll collect myself, I didn’t mean...” Tallo: "are you absolutely sure?" not doubtful, just wants to like extra confirm Old Men: "It's Fine" they mutter "Gotta go... till some fields. Thanks again." Ondo: "Would it be best to be discrete regardless? Or can you trust Bahamut not to take advantage of your current situation?" Akaros: "Nope?" "I don't know for sure, if you wanna chill in the room or something, that's also cool." Tallo: "well, worst case scenario we have a dragon god destroying us, right?" Veggrek: Veggrek takes some deep breaths as he returns to the party. He forgets that he must look a bit like a sneering, hideous shrunken head when he cries. This explains so much. Ondo: "And here we thought Veggrek has a weak sense of self preserva - Oh, Veggrek! What happened?" Kiono: "I don't suppose we can rely on Belxari to help us out there...? She is a god too, right?" Glances at Veg now. The heck is happening. Tallo: "uh. i'd rather AVOID being killed by a dragon god, thank you. my sense of self-preservation is perfectly intact, which is why i'm asking." lighthearted but has arms crossed "apparently belxari and bahamut are...'old buddies'?" air quotes "i dont know if that was sincere though." finally notices veg's teary face Ondo: "I was referring to Akaros." says Ondo in passing, as he stands up to hug Veg. Tallo: "oh" blush Pronza: Pronza makes a dex save to keep her balance... and rolls a nat 1. She slips on a patch of already-drizzled honey, the jar of which sails through the air. Pronza clatters to the ground. Veggrek: “I’m sorry— I’m fine, I just got overexcited— Pronza!?” Kiono: Kiono scoops up Pronza and sets her on the table. "Are you alright?" Ondo: Ondo looks around in confusion, having not noticed her on his back. Veggrek: Veggrek is patting Ondo in a sort of half-reciprocating, half-dismissing gesture. “...Why are you sticky?” Ondo: "Um..." Tallo: tallo is also making sure pronza is okay, but is also interested in assessing the honey situation after that Pronza: Pronza sits down in a sticky pile, and her head rotates to look at Tallo, and then back to Kiono, whom she nods yes at. Ondo: "I don't know. I'm sorry Pronza, if you wanted a ride you should have told me..." Veggrek: “I couldn’t have been gone for more than a few minutes, what happened?” Akaros: There are several sticky rivulets on the Acloakaros, which seem to be slowly being absorbed into the "fabric" Ondo: "We talked about our plans for the day, asked about the birds and the bees, and now I'm sticky." Tallo: "snrk" "as eventful a morning as ever with this group." Veggrek: Veggrek glances over to the woman who was drinking coffee. Kiono: "And at this point I don't know if the three are related or not." munches on food Gloom: She was watching the exchange, but hurriedly glances back to her book when she notices Veggrek looking at her. The jar of "Were-bee" honey is resting neatly on the table in front of her, not a drop spilled. Ondo: "They're not, really." Tallo: gently pats pronza on the head Veggrek: Veggrek looks away when he sees her seeing him. “Right, um— breakfast. What are our plans?” Tallo: "um......that brings me to my second question, not that the first one was resolved....." Ondo: "I think the answer to the first one is, Bahamut is probably not going to kill Akaros and I, but we've accepted the risk. I am not staying in the bedroom." Kiono: perception to notice crazy ninja lady Tallo: 13 Ondo: 20 Gloom: Kiono barely catches the movement, but Ondo sees very clearly how this woman leans up and out of her chair, palms the jar in the air with one hand, and guides it gently to rest on the table as she sits back down '' Ondo: ''Ondo is watching her I guess while he talks to the group. Is she human? Kiono: in that case, Kiono turns in her direction shortly after making sure Pronza is okay, looking at her with some curiosity. Veggrek: “Oh, okay, good. I— I think I should probably stay in the bedroom, still, I don’t want to profane the Disk with my presence.” Kiono: "You're a paladin of the Council. How is your presence worse than Akaros'" Gloom: Upon closer inspection, she is not human. Hidden under a hat and a bandanna are strands of white hair. Her skin is nearly as pale, almost blue. Pronza: Pronza hops off the table, hoping to be cleaned by Scabacca, who seems happy to assist. Ondo: We all take a moment to admire how adorable that is. Veggrek: “I— Well— I mean, I’m—“ Veggrek leans closer, lowering his voice. “A goblin.” Ondo: Ondo is looking at her without fully facing her, and resolves to go over when this conversation is over. If that helps. Kiono: to Veg "Yes? And?" "You're actions are, as far as I'm aware, of someone trying to do good. Unless I've misunderstood who Bahamut is, then I don't see what your race has to do with... anything. Still." Veggrek: Veggrek wrings his hands. “It would be like walking into a temple with muddy boots. I mean, they’re fine in certain contexts, but— I mean, and Akaros is a dragon and a god, that’s not— it’s not the same thing.” Kiono: Kiono blinks at Veg. Akaros: "On the contrary, he'll be much happier to see you than me." Akaros interjects Kiono: "You work for him. I don't-- What?" Kiono ends looking Akaros. Veggrek: Veggrek shudders, color draining from his face. “Oh, I’m— I’m sure.” Akaros: "An 'evil' creature denying its base instincts to serve the greater good? He's going to love you." Akaros says. Ondo: "I thought you said goblins weren't evil? They were - nevermind." Veggrek: “Okay, so, sometimes two or more beings deeply enjoy each other’s company and wish to express this using their bodies, and sometimes this results in a being born from their union...” Kiono: "Nobody seems able to remember the 'goblins aren't evil' thing for more than a few minutes," Kiono says to nobody in particular. Probably her breakfast. "Wait, what?" Veggrek: “Yes, that’s a good point. For some creatures, it’s really more of a base instinct, a sort of frenzied desperation to make more of themselves as quickly as possible so as to overrun and outcompete those creatures blessed with the noble attributes of proper survival...” Akaros: "Air-quotes evil. In the way that Veggrek considers things evil. Not like, actually evil." Kiono: Kiono stares at Veg in utter bafflement. She returns her attention to her breakfast. What the heck is happening. Ondo: "Wait a second, why are we talking about sex again?" Pronza: Pronza pets Scabacca Tallo: stuck between facepalm and laughing as usual Kiono: Kiono just raises her hand, as though 'because I still haven't been told what's going on as usual' can be conveyed through this motion. Ondo: Ondo stares at Kiono. "...Yes?" Veggrek: “I’m desperately trying to change the subject because I don’t want to talk about Bahamut. That is to say, you can get by with power, or skill, or intellect, or speed, or any amount of high and noble traits the gods bestow upon you, or you can sort of— well, it’s not cheating— I’m getting off topic. Everything from the frantic rutting in goblin warrens to candlelit passions between nobles desiring heirs, that’s all sex, as broad as any mortal experience...” Kiono: "Ah, sorry, I meant I was taking blame." "..............." She leans in closer to Ondo. "I... don't have any idea what he's talking about." Ondo: "Warforged aren't supposed to talk about sex. May we talk about Bahamut? I'm sorry if the subject is uncomfortable Veggrek but we need to address whether you'll be there." Veggrek: “Oh. Right, um— No, I shouldn’t shy away from that.” Ondo: "You have no problem with being in temples or other holy places. And you've been in the presence of several Gods." "Is there something wrong?" "Moreso than usual I mean." Veggrek: “N— Um. With me? Yes. Not with the Disk itself. I-I shouldn’t have even— Yes. Let’s say yes.” Ondo: "Not with you as in -" Ondo fake sighs, because he doesn't breathe. "Veggrek what is it about the disc that's different?" Veggrek: “Bahamut.” Veggrek squeaks. Ondo: Ondo stares at Veggrek. After a pause, not comprehending "What is it about Bahamut? All I know is that he's another ascendent dragon." Veggrek: “He’s a dragon, yes.” “It’s— it’s stupid, it’s nothing, but— I’m being stupid. I can be wherever I am asked to be, I just— can’t shake the feeling he’s going to eat me. As if I would even be worthy.” Ondo: "Oh. Ohh." Kiono: "Does Bahamut normally eat goblins?" takes a bite of sausage or something idk Veggrek: “Of course not. He’s a god.” Ondo: "He is meant to be aligned with good, isn't he? If that's the case I can't imagine he would. Eat a paladin, goblin or no." Kiono: Kiono looks at Veggrek, then glances at Ondo, then back at Veg. "I don't... understand your concern here...." Veggrek: Veggrek wrings his hands. “It’s completely absurd. The thing about it is— goblins don’t— we don’t have thoughts so much as— feelings. Urges. Nothing rational, just animal instincts, like the powerful desire to seek shelter in the presence of a dragon.” Ondo: "Do you... You don't still feel that way around Akaros and I, do you?" Ondo asks worriedly. Veggrek: “No.” Veggrek sighs, almost smiling, but not quite. “Akaros is a blanket.” Ondo: Ondo thinks about what they did to Noah yesterday, and says nothing. Kiono: "Maybe Bahamut can be a blanket too." Veggrek: “You’re not going to be able to change my mind on this. There’s not enough mind to change. It’s just a foolish instinct with no place in Bahamut’s light.” “So, if you need me at the platinum disk, you may have to restrain me before I can burrow into somebody’s laundry.” Ondo: "Hm... Then, if you want to stay in the room Veggrek, I understand. If you do decide to come with us, however, I promise I will do everything within my power to protect you from Bahamut." Veggrek: Veggrek scoffs harshly. Ondo: frown hurtedly for me." Veggrek: “No, it— it’s not— I’m just trying to explain what you need to know if you need me at the Disk. That’s all. I just want you to be prepared.” Ondo: "I see." Tallo: “if it’s any help at all, i can’t imagine we’ll be there long.” Kiono: "If anything, we'll be there a day or two, then we will be spending a lot of time here. Once we have the girls restored, we will be back here before we can teleport on to Auguste. Unless we intend to take more conventional travel from here." Tallo: “i...made a deal with belxari. she’ll get me—um, us?—to auguste after we’re wrapped up with this business.” Kiono: "Ah. How... convenient." Tallo: “um, speaking of, that...leads me to my second question....” speaking reluctantly Kiono: Kiono just stares at her as Kiono does, waiting for her to finish her sentence finally. Ondo: Ondo stares and waits. Tallo: “i....have never really properly asked but....” “would you be willing to....help me with my job in auguste? i dont think this is something that i can—well. i’ll require some assistance, i think.” “in return, i—“ turns to veggrek “i’ll continue helping you to find you lady dyana.“ turns to ondo “i’ll.....continue to help you....get to the point you can go back to the sky elves.” not a happy tone as she says this one turns to kiono “i dont... have anything you could possibly want. but. well i’ve been trying.” digs out a not-great fake id document and sheepishly holds it out to her Kiono: Kiono takes it because that's what you do when Tallo hands you things. "You... need help delivering a message?" Tallo: “i think...it might be more than that. i dont know.” “it may be too late for me to do it, honestly.” “but...it’s really im—“ stops herself because she doesnt wanna open the floor for kiono to say -a certain something- again “i have to try.” Kiono: "Okay." Looks at the papers. "What is this?" Tallo: blushes “uh. a...fake id. well, not a good one. ive only been practicing for a couple of weeks.” “these last couple of places havent seemed to ask for anything like this, but in wolis you cant go far without needing to show papers, and i just thought...well you wanted to hide your tracks on the airship so....” “it’s....a work in progress.” defeated embarrassed tone Kiono: Kiono looks at the papers with some interest, then looks crestfallen for a split second before returning to her neutral expression. "Thank you," she says in a soft, but genuine voice as she gently puts them in her main bag. Ondo: Ondo nods at Tallo. "I will aid you however I can in Auguste. I do not, however, wish you to do something that makes you unhappy. You are not required to assist me in returning to my people. My intention was to help you because we are friends." Tallo: tallo looks at ondo with the BIGGEST most grateful, most embarrassed look he’s probably ever seen “i cant just....ask you to do it for free...that makes it no better than what i was trying to do befo—oh! cookies!” “wait you cant eat those.” “hmmmmm” Ondo: "Tallo I don't... need anything..." He trails off. Veggrek: Veggrek anxiously nibbles on a scone. Tallo: “that wont do. how about. uh, i dont know. i’ll...answer a question in return for your help?” “that’s...not very good either....” “i really dont have much to offer, do i....” down-on-herself tone Kiono: "Perhaps you can come up with something later." Veggrek: “Tallo, did you... are you... an authority, the way these documents would imply?” Kiono: "?....Authority?" Tallo: “cant answer that. might be related to past personas. rude, remember?” “anyway.” “do you guys...will you accept my offer?” “ondo i’m...i’ll think of something.” Veggrek: “It’s just... Tallo, you called this a fake ID. It seems dishonest.” Ondo:: Ondo takes a sip from an empty mug like an awkward Bethesda character. Tallo: this is probably the most humbled you guys have ever seen her Ondo: "I accept, regardless." Kiono: "If this is something from one of your past personas, then by your rules I can't have this." Kiono puts the papers on the table. "But I will be going with you to Auguste regardless." Tallo: her tone has been somewhat subdued, as though she’s being punished for doing something wrong Veggrek: “Tallo, is this... I mean, what is this for? Who will this benefit?” “I’m... looking for a way to justify this in light of my Oath. To make it dishonesty in the service of a larger good. Maybe I... shouldn’t do that.” Ondo: "It would be beneficial to Kiono, wouldn't it? To help prevent people from tracking her." Veggrek: “That’s right! Belxari said I need to keep helping you.” Veggrek nods firmly. “I’ll go too. Thank you, Ondo.” Ondo: "You're welcome." Ondo sounds confused. Tallo: tallo sighs deeply “thank you. it means a lot.” avoiding eye contact Ondo: "Whatever our different reasonings, we're all with you, Tallo." Tallo: not that i actually got kiono to agree to help but....sigh. not a surprise. i’ll take what i can get. tallo nods with a super grateful expression Kiono: Kiono stands. "If that is settled, then I think I'll be going to the bookstore. Ondo, were you interested in going with me still?" Ondo: "Y...Yes." Ondo looks over at Mysterious Coffee Woman. "Go on ahead. I will just be a moment." Kiono: Kiono takes a breath, then lets out the smallest of sighs. "Would you mind if I waited here for you to be ready? I'm.... not equipped for... conversation with normal people. Relatively." Veggrek: Veggrek stands as well. “I can come with you, Kiono. It would be my honor.” Tallo: “im going on ahead.” said at the same time veg speaks up Ondo: Ondo looks at the three of them and doesn't know how to respond to this situation. "Um... I don't mind you waiting or going ahead?" Tallo: and with that, tallo’s outta there byeeee Veggrek: “Where is she going...?” Ondo: Ondo goes over to speak to Coffee Woman, to be resolved next time, on Roll With It! Kiono: "To the bookstore, I assume." "I'll wait with Ondo if you want to go after her. No telling what she'll do alone." ".... She likes you. She might actually listen to you if something happens." Veggrek: Veggrek blinks at Kiono, in total disbelief. “I— Alright.” He promptly begins his pursuit of Tallo. Kiono: Kiono leans back in her chair and awaits the Coffee Woman Conversation. Tallo: tallo is in fact not going to the bookstore :( Ondo: Ondo walks up to the table with the mystery woman and greets her. It has probably either been 2 minutes or 2 hours since the honey jar incident. "Hello. That was quite an impressive catch earlier. I wanted to thank you for making sure we didn't make a mess." Gloom: She seems surprised, especially since you waited so long or not at all to approach her. She looks up at you, her features are sharp and angular, her white hair is hidden beneath a floppy explorer's hat and bandana. Her skin is ghostly white- almost blue. She lays her book down and her surprise is replaced with a smile, and she stands. "It was nothing, it would be a shame if one of the Shade Tree's prize gimmicks were broken because of a minor spill." She smiles. "My name is N'Shora. You all seem to be capable warriors, but let not your revelry in victory get too out of hand." Kiono: Kiono is still sitting at the table, sort of watching. Is she too far away to reasonably be in this convo, or would listening in and commenting be considered rude? Ondo: "Ondo ar'Thond Tira, a pleasure to meet you," he nods. "I would not call it revelry. Shenanigans are not really out of the norm for our group." N’Shora: "Shenanigans, then. I must say, I've been interested in your group since you disappeared into the forest and came back with the sun. I came to investigate the situation here, but it seems like I'm out of a job." Ondo: "Ah, unfortunate. If we had known you were also here to aid the town we might have brought you along." his voice is genuinely sympathetic. "Are you an adventurer by trade then?" N’Shora: "Ah, yes, that is correct."She holds up her arm, allowing the sleeve to fall away from her wrist, revealing a silver adventurer's crest much like the ones you received from Alibrook. "I was tasked with finding out what the deal is with the Hall of Beasts, and this eternal darkness, not that I'm unhappy I no longer have to fight werewolves." Ondo: "Oh, we're actually part of," Ondo pulls put his own badge. "Yes, the adventurer's league. We really stumbled upon this one by accident though." N’Shora: "Ah, I see, and newly minted at that. Impressive. Are all of you with the Delvers?" Ondo: Ondo is not sure if they are technically 'with' the Delvers. "Uh, yes, we. Recieved our badges in Alibrook together." N’Shora: "And how is Kaafiye doing? It's been awhile since I've seen him." Ondo: "He was well, about a month ago. He seemed to have plans to make changes around the Starter Dungeon." N’Shora: "It's about time. They've had that lame meatloaf puzzle forever. Apparently it was there since Kaafiye and Master Edger founded the place, can you believe it?" Ondo: "Ah ha ha... yes it was a rather... strange addition." Ondo remembers the two hours they spent and decides to quickly change the topic. "I never had the opportunity to meet Edger while I was there, what is he like?" N’Shora: "Master Edger is a patient and kind teacher, perhaps more patient than I deserved," She says, chuckling ''"He taught me how to fight and how to make my own way in this world. I've spent most of my life making his teachings my own." Ondo: "Ah, he sounds wonderful then." ''Ondo pauses. "A friend of mine was trained by him as well. Maybe she would - well... No, I suppose she hasn't been with our group for a while." "Do you know where Edger is now?" N’Shora: "No, It's been many months, I'm afraid," She shakes her head "Last I heard from him he was going to go teach some rich kid in Wolis." Kiono: Kiono stuffs her face in a mug, trying to stifle a snrk Ondo: "Oh - yes. That would be her I assume." "Not that he's with her anymore." "She asked me to keep an ear out for him though." Kiono: Kiono mutters into her drink, "Too bad she's not around to be told." N’Shora: "Oh?" Her smile splits into a toothy grin "I'd like to spar against her, see how she's representing Master Edger's teachings." Ondo: "Ah, well, I believe she was doing her best. She's still quite young though!" Ondo holds up his hands in the universal gesture of nervous placation. "Although... will you be in town long?" N’Shora: "Probably not much longer, I was waiting to go out to the Hall of Beasts until after the full moon, but I might just head back South." Ondo: "We'll be leaving town today, but back within a couple days, hopefully with good news. If you're still around then, I think someone in my party might benefit from talking to a more experienced adventurer." pause, "Actually, my entire party could really probably do with some adventuring... tips." Kiono: "Um... Ondo, we don't... have plans to come back to my knowledge. Belxari was bringing the girls back for us." Ondo: "Oh. I thought we would all be..." Ondo sighs. "Nevermind then. Thank you for the chat though." Kiono: "...The, uh, plans are sketchy. Perhaps our trip to Auguste will involve coming back here...?" N’Shora: "To the capital, then?" N'Shora seems concerned "Delvers work taking you there, or just sightseeing?" Ondo: "Ah, an outside mission, one given to someone in our party." Kiono: Kiono frowns. She hecked up. N’Shora: "Hm, have you been there before?" Kiono: Cautiously. "Not to my awareness." N’Shora: "It's a dangerous place, though maybe less so these days." She says. "Mostly just avoid the Blight Ward and the tunnels below, and you'll be fine." Kiono: "The Blight Ward?" N’Shora: "The rise of the Undead King hit the city hard. A lot of people were lost, and part of the city was quarantined, lost to the undead, now called the Blight Ward. It's walled off, but sometimes things get out." Kiono: "Why don't they just clear it out? Surely they could reclaim small chunks at a time..?" N’Shora: She sighs "I've been asking that myself, to be honest, but they haven't even asked the Delvers for aid, that I know of. I rarely end up there, though, so I wouldn't know." Kiono: "Ah... thank you for the information." N’Shora: "Sure," She says, "forgive me if this is rude, but are you an Aasimar?" Kiono: ".....I... I am... perhaps. Why?" N’Shora: "Just curious, haven't seen one up close." She looks Kiono up and down "they're- you're pretty rare." Ondo: "If you don't mind me asking a similar question, what are you, Miss N'Shora?" Kiono: "Uh... oh..." She looks herself over. Frick, she really stands out doesn't she. N’Shora: "Ah, of course," She rolls up a sleeve to reveal a toned arm, her blue-white skin crisscrossed with subtly glowing markings. "I'm of the Kor" Ondo: "The Kor?" Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow, curious. "Not a common race yourself." N’Shora: "No, I suppose not," she laughs. "We Kor tend to keep to ourselves. I'm one of the weirdos who wants to see what's out there." Kiono: "Hm. Edger seems to have made it a habit to work with... to borrow your word, 'weirdos'." N’Shora: She barks a loud laugh at that "You have no idea. I swear, the monks at the palace had no idea what to do with half the kids he brought home." Kiono: "...palace?" N’Shora: "Not really a palace, exactly, but our dojo... or Monastery?" "It's called the Palace of the Twilight Path." "We study what it is to walk between the day and the night- which is mostly just a Zen way to say we learn for ourselves to determine what is right and wrong." Kiono: "....teaching someone to think for themself rather than blindly following orders or the direction of others?" N’Shora: "Right, exactly. There are certainly those whose voices one should value, but being able to decide in the moment for oneself the correct path is invaluable, and literally can mean the difference between life and death." "Not to make light of your guide, if the rumors are true, but the only voice I need in my head nagging me is my own." Kiono: Kiono '''almost' smiles at that. Like, her lips twitch in a smile-ward direction.'' "Certainly. Perhaps you're right, Ondo. N'Shora has some insight the others could use." N’Shora: "Oh, having some trouble?" Kiono: "We have all, ah, just begun to see the world, and it is... a lot to take in at once." N’Shora: She smiles "That it is. You must find your center, or the flood of new things and ideas will knock you down." Ondo: "That is... you're right. For a person it seems such things are invaluable. That is really something one can learn?" N’Shora: "Anything can be learned if you pursue it, my friend." Kiono: Kiono thanks N'Shora for her wisdom and advice, then suggests to Ondo that we get moving. We're probably keeping Belxari waiting. Kiono pulls out her knife and runs into a corner whole rapidly switching between her dagger and her journal until she clips through the wall and launches into the bookstore. Ondo: Ondo looks around the bookstore in startled confusion. "Where are Tallo and Veggrek?" Kiono: Kiono looks around as well. "....I guess she wasn't going to the bookstore. I hope Squire Veggrek caught up to her.. it would be a shame if something happened to her.." Gloom: The bookstore is a small, homey affair. Books line tall shelves, many with worn covers. At the near end of the main doors, there is a sitting area with a few errant books. Despite the books generally being worse for wear, the shop seems well taken care of. An old woman dozes in a rocking chair near the counter, oblivious. Her gray hair is done up in a bun, and she wears a worn shawl about her shoulders. Kiono: Kiono does a quick sweep of the room, looking for anything Not Bookstore-ish that might be concerning? Gloom: You see Pronza practicing her speedrun strats in the corner, sort of half-shimmying half -running backwards while crouched in a corner. On the counter is a notebook with a quill set neatly across it, a pot of ink stoppered nearby. On the southern wall is a wolf skull. Kiono: (Notebook open? Closed?) Gloom: (open) Kiono: (Say anything?) Gloom: The current page has today's date and nothing else. Kiono: (Near the woman? Near the till? Just smack in the middle of the counter? Clipping through slightly or hovering half a pixel above it?) Gloom: (Near the till) (Which is presently not near the woman, she's off to the side of the counter) Kiono: Kiono approaches the old woman. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Gloom: She blinks awake, and looks at you, or tries too, squinting. "Berlinda?" She asks sleepily. "Oh. Oh, just a moment." She takes out the tiniest pair of glasses and puts them on. "Oh dear me, a customer! A Patron! Well hello hullo, what can I do for you dear?" Kiono: "Are you Orlanna?" Orlanna: "Oh, yes dear," She says, rocking, "Orlanna Buxbrill, if it pleases you." Kiono: "It, uh... Why would your name please me?" Ondo: "That's just polite talk, Kiono," says Ondo quietly from behind, trying to be helpful. Orlanna: "Oh dearie me, not from around here, are you? I know just about everyone who can read in town." Kiono: "Um, no, we're not." She glances at Ondo before continuing. "Noah said he helped you with some inventory at some point somewhat recently." Orlanna: "Oh, Noah, shame about him. He was always a kind boy... Well I guess not... oh dear. "Well yes, he usually helps me with the heavier shipments, we get books shipped in from Auguste every so often, usually comes in a big crate." "Oh, about every three months or so. Last shipment came just last month." Kiono: "Who do you usually get your shipments from?" Orlanna: "The shipments come from the castle, part of the Empress' unification program. She's a sweetheart, making sure folks on the frontier have got new books to read." "At least those books, occasionally we'll buy some off of merchants that come through town." Kiono: "Do you happen to know where she gets the books from?" Orlanna: "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I don't properly know. They usually come a bit well-loved so I think it's things like old library books and such that people donate." "Oh, but there are sometimes new books, those come from the castle directly." "And sometimes they have some notes from the empress herself. I keep them all in my ledger when we receive a shipment. She seems like such a kindhearted girl. I always write back to thank her, but I don't know if she's received any of my replies." "Sometimes she talks about things happening in the capital, like a newsletter. Sometimes she talks about where some of the books came from, if they're important to her or if they came from some specific family or place." "One time we received an entire set of encyclopedias that came from the Lambert Museum of History, they're a bit outdated but there are some handwritten corrections that I think are just dandy." Kiono: Kiono glances at Ondo like, 'wow, she rambles more than Veg, amazing.' Orlanna: "Normally I'm not one for writing in the margins, mind, but this time it makes a lot of sense to try to keep things accurate." "We once got a shipment in and one of the books was marked to pieces! Noah said he'd do what he could to restore it, boy's got a fine and steady hand, but oh, I suppose he never was able to do anything with it..." She stops herself "Oh dear I suppose I got on a bit of a tear there, sorry dear." Kiono: "The... empress herself collects the books?" Orlanna: "I don't know if she does it all herself, but we've received more than a few that came from the royal family." Ondo: "So... you would have no way of identifying where a particular book came from then?" Orlanna: "Oh... maybe? Would depend on the book in particular. Some of them still have things like 'from the library of' and some are also referenced in the empress' letters." Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono. Kiono: "Did she send one with the shipment from perhaps seven months ago?" Orlanna: Orlanna looks thoughtful "Oh yes, let me see here." She hops up and walks around the desk behind the counter to another bookshelf where a series of leatherbound journals are kept. She picks one up near the end of the row of the last, partially-filled shelf. She flips through the book and pulls out a carefully folded stack of papers. "Ah yes, this one was unusual, we received letters from the entire royal family that send in books, we have quite a few here." Kiono: "May I see them?" Orlanna: "Oh of course, dear," She hands over the stack of letters. Kiono: Kiono will hand Ondo some of them to skim through if he is willing to help with this nonsense. She is going to skim for signs of Practical Puppetry. Orlanna: One of the letters catches your attention, the letter itself is vague and nondescript about the books included, with a subtle overprint that people who aren't Kiono or Ondo might recognize as from a printing press. The handwriting, however, is the same neat, precise lettering from the letter stuck in the back of Practical Puppetry. The letter is signed, but also not actually signed, in a looping hand, only the first letter of each name is legible. G and A. Kiono: Kiono shows the letter to Orlanna. "Do you know who wrote this letter?" Orlanna: "Oh, let me see there," She takes it from you and looks at it "Hmm, I'm not really sure, this signature is atrocious. It's not one of the children, so I would say probably Prince Ghislain or Prince Guillaume." "Let's see though," She looks through another letter "The Empress says she got her uncle and cousins to help out, and Prince Guillaume is her brother, so I'd bet my buttons it was Prince Ghislain." Ondo: "Oh dear." Kiono: "Then we know who we must talk to next. Thank you very much for your help," Kiono says as she hands the letters back to Orlanna. Orlanna: Orlanna accepts the letters and smiles "Oh, if you're going to the castle, can you take something there for me?" Kiono: "Of course." Orlanna: Orlanna opens a drawer and pulls out a letter. "I'd wait for the next shipment, but if you're heading that way, could you deliver this letter to the empress?" Kiono: Kiono takes the letter. "Of course." Orlanna: "Oooh, thank you dear, you're as precious as pie." Kiono: "...is... pie... precious?" Orlanna: Orlanna seemed vexed "Well, I don't rightly know, I've always said it, I suppose it must be." Kiono: "...I see..." She does not see. "Oh, did a green-haired child and an armored child by chance come here before us?" Orlanna: Orlanna blinks a few times before answering "No dear, not that I've seen." Kiono: "Ah. Thank you." Kiono looks at Ondo. Frick, we have to find them now. Ondo: "Yes, thank you for everything. We should be going. Toot-bye!"b Ondo heads for the door. Kiono: Kiono follows. Ondo: Ondo steps out onto the street. Baby finding protocals are activated. Kiono: Kiono just looks around, waiting for the others to magically appear or for some obvious sign of them to become apparent. Ondo: Ondo is moving down, scanning in every direction. Gloom: Investigation Kiono: 20 Ondo: 20 Gloom: After several minutes of fervent searching, a helpful citizen point you down the road to the chapel. Category:OOS